


Red Planets, Deep Space and Blue Boxes

by thedoctorsmelody



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsmelody/pseuds/thedoctorsmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how long I've been here, only that my oxygen is running out, and with it, my time.</p><p> </p><p>(drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Planets, Deep Space and Blue Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is also posted on my fanfiction.net here https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4458131/setting-the-world-on-fire

Breathing is starting to get more difficult; I know that time is running out for me. At least the last thing I see will be the beautiful planet far below me, its red and orange colours seeming to swirl around it. I honestly don't know how it is I've survived so long with this amount of oxygen. I'm sure that if it were anyone else they would be dead by now and their body would be forever lost to the stars that are the only light in this never-ending darkness that humans call Space.

As I feel my breathing slow even more and my body getting more tired, I hear a faint noise. It appears to be getting louder and closer, but surely it cannot be a spaceship! I thought this far into the depths of space was lost to all creatures!

I'm fighting to stay awake now; I'm fighting to survive with the hopes that someone, anyone, can rescue me from this painful torture.

I open my eyes.

The sound stops.

There in front of me is a blue box that seems to be a police box from Earth. I feel myself being pulled closer, and suddenly I can breathe!

The doors open as I quickly wake up, and a man in a suit with a bowtie opens the door. He gives me a big cheesy grin.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor. Would you like to come inside?"


End file.
